User blog:TheRadBoy/April Fool's Day, and a Meet-Up
I'm not really sure if I can make today's meet-up because I've been sick. Yuh-huh, a great Spring Break. Wednesday the symptoms started showing up as I woke up. My throat felt yucky. A couple of days earlier, I was at O'Hare to say goodbye to my grandma, so I assumed I caught ebola from somebody and was finna die. As the day progressed ,typical runny nose and sneezing symptoms showed up. Wednesday night sucked. I went to bed at 10:00, but couldn't fall asleep till 3:00. I then woke up at 9:30 Thursday morn, and felt like crap and had a crippling headache. Made myself a coffee, took some drugs (medicine, not the illegal kind), and kind of felt decent until it came back into the afternoon. Took some more drugs, and I was good until the evening. Thursday night I fell asleep around 10:00, but woke up about at 6:00 yesterday and couldn't fall back asleep. Again, crippling headache. My bones ached and I could barely walk down the stairs without touching the wall for support. Took some drugs, and by the afternoon, I felt decent enough to more-or-less get out of bed. I watched "Frasier" and "Roseanne" with my mom after dinner, and went to bed at 10:00. I woke up this morning, snug as bug, at 8:30 - and I didn't have a headache! Me bones didn't ache. I still had a yucky throat and a cough and a runny nose, but ay, at least I don't feel like utter crap. In fact, this is a big improvement from yesterday. But I'm guessing it's an April Fool's Day prank from my illness and I'm gonna go back to it later today or tomorrow. Either way, I might not make the meet-up, not just because of the illness. I have to catch up on my math. Yeah, yeah, my mom's makin' me study math during Spring Break. Just like Winter Break. I have terrible grades and she's pissed. She was merciful and let me take a break yesterday despite "only" being bedridden (eyeroll), but I have to do twice as much today. Maybe I'll try to get it out of the way around noon, and make it at 5:00PM my time, but naw, I'm a procrastinator. But there's a chance I'll show up. Does it really matter though? I haven't really advertised this meet-up which means only two people will show up. Oy vey. Anyways, in other news, I had a bunch of strange dreams last night. 1) I was in Australia and "we" (I don't remember who "we" were) hiking. For some reason, it didn't look very tropical, but much more four-seasons-y. Except for one thing: there was a river that was crystal-clear bright-blue. It was explained by the fact that the nearby Pacific Ocean fed into the river and made it all beach-lookin'. But then I tried to take a picture of it to put it on my Snapchat story, and wuddayaknow, my perfectionist arse had to re-take it a bunch of times because I wanted to get the perfect mix of river and the nearby skyline (which incidentally, looked a lot like the skyline of my parents' hometown in Poland). But it was too late, because the river actually looked so beautiful because of the sunset reflecting on it, and then went back to looking like every other river - dark, muddy, gross, polluted, and you can't see what's in it. 2) My great-grandma from Poland was celebrating her 97th birthday. The first discrepancy was: she died just before her 96th birthday, in January 2015. For some reason, I knew this in the dream, so I kept thinking to myself "did she rise from the dead?" Second of all, this dream took place in the future from know - summer of 2017. But her 97th birthday would have been in January 2016, and it didn't seem very winter-y at all. Third of all, this was happening at my OTHER great-grandma's house. Huh. Nothing interesting happened other than my great-grandma finding a centipede, picking it up somehow without breaking her back, and putting it on the stove. Yeah, I got weird dreams, who doesn't? 3) I'm not entirely sure if this was a continuation of the previous dream, but whatever. Again, this was my other great-grandma's house, and the whole maternal side of my family was there - not just grandparents and my immediate family, but great-aunts and uncles and whatnot. Anyways, my uncle Rafal (who is despised by the whole family for being a general POS - he asked me at my aunt's wedding last week if I had any - and I quote - n*****s at my school. Funny he doesn't know my best friend is black. He also promised to take me to a strip club for my 16th birthday), called the Gypsy lady that was there (yes, my great-grandma was hosting a Gypsy lady for some reason) a "kurwa" (a Polish swear meaning a w**** in this sense), and the whole family got into an argument. What were you thinking when you married this man, aunt Iwona. 4) I was home alone in the evening (around 8:00PM). My parents and sister had went to the store. I have to admit, I am kind of scared of being home alone when it's dark. We have an extremely creepy basement. True story, one night I went to the basement bathroom, and the laundry room door next to it was closed. Took a leak, washed me hands, got out, and bam - that door was open. I nearly killed myself tryna run up the stairs. Err, anyways, back to the dream. I was about to plop myself down on the couch, to watch TV. Suddenly, a car pulls up to the garage. It's an old man. I thought it was the previous owner of the house, coming back to pick up something he left a year ago, but didn't remember until now because he was an Alzheimer's-ridden old man. Turns out, it was a CIA agent. He was wearing a weird device on his head. Anyways, I slowly walked to the front door while asking him what he wants. He said he has a few questions to ask me. I asked him first if he was going to brainwash or hypnotize me, and he said "possibly". I was about to open the door and scream for help, but that's a bad idea. It's the CIA, they could just murder anybody who heard my screams, and murder me too, and brainwash everybody into believing that I and everybody who tried to help me never existed. So, I decided to comply, in hopes of making it out alive. His first question was "After the Super Bowl, do you agree with that Jewish teams should get more points?" I literally burst out laughing now that I actually typed this. WHAT. THE. SERIOUS. TRUCK. Anyways, my dream ended there. Hopefully at least one of you read this and enjoyed it. It's a doozy, I know. But IDC, I enjoyed typing it. See y'all at the meet-up, hopefully. Category:Blog posts